


Sacrifice

by FanficIsLove



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Death, It's implied I guess, M/M, One-Shot, Rain makes me write sad stuff, Short, Sort of smornby?, have fun with this, idk - Freeform, partially, smh, very short, with a magnifying glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross wasn't sure how it had happened. The day had acted out as normal: he drove to work, edited and recorded, took part in the usual banter with his co-workers and was on his way home. But as he was walking quickly along an empty road, he was pulled into a dark entry.<br/>(note to the yogscast: feel free to use my works)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Ross wasn't sure how it had happened. The day had acted out as normal: he drove to work, edited and recorded, took part in the usual banter with his co-workers and was on his way home. But as he was walking quickly along an empty road, he was pulled into a dark entry. It stank of rotten meat and a mixture of body fluids, Ross noticed, not quite having realized what was happening yet. He stood in a small pile of shattered green glass, presumably from a beer bottle, that he could feel through the flimsy material of his worn-out shoes. His eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness when an unfamiliar male voice spoke.  
"Give me your valuables. Money and phone, don't try anything." A harsh voice threatened, letting Ross know this wasn't a prank. Through the gloom, Ross could make out what looked like a handgun.  
"Listen, I don't want any trouble." Ross' voice cracked and he heard the fear in his own voice. He prayed to the God he didn't believe in that his attacker missed it. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out his iPhone and his brown leather wallet. Tossing it into the man's free hand, he put his hands up in surrender and backed against the wall again.  
"Now that that's out of the way--" Ross saw his finger pull back on the trigger and watched the bullet come flying out at him. He braced himself for impact, saying his final goodbyes in his head. Anticipating the shot to have hit him already, he peeled his eyes open (that he did not remember closing) and saw a scene before him that he wished wasn't real. Lying on the floor before him was a tall redhead with messy hair and unusually pale skin. Lying on the floor before him was a man that he recognized all too well with a hole in his shirt and blood gushing out of the new wound. Lying before him was Alex Smith with what even he knew was a fatal puncture to his chest, coughing up blood relentlessly.  
Ross fell to his knees beside his friend, tears already spilling down his cheeks. He heard a faint sound in the back of his mind of the gunman running off and he saw Smith's eyes open. In his friend's eyes Ross saw deep pain that he wished was on him instead. Ross knew that Smith shouldn't've been the one trying desperately to hold in his blood, clinging to dear life. Ross added more pressure to the bullet hole, trying to keep Smith alive and breathing while he tried to call for help.  
"Shh, Smith. It'll all be okay." Ross wasn't even convincing himself, let alone Smith, "It's only a small gash. Do you have your phone?"  
Smith made an unintelligible noise and spat out another mouthful of red. Ross cursed himself for forgetting and tucked his arm underneath Smith's head.  
"It's okay." Ross repeats again, "Don't speak."  
Without another word, Ross felt in all of Smith's pockets for his phone. When he found none, he looked back to his friend with a troubled heart. Smith's eyes were becoming increasingly dazed, half of his body covered in his own blood. The sight shook Ross' core before but he had tried to remain calm - at least externally - for Smith's sake. But as he watched the light die from his friends eyes, he gave up acting brave and started screaming.  
He screamed until his throat was sore. He screamed for help from no one. He cradled his friend's body with trembling arms and rocked him into his sleep and cried as the last light went out in the blue, leaving Ross all alone once more.


End file.
